Stay Strong
by Jane Glass
Summary: A terrible dream wakes Tiz up, but what's a nightmare to four great warriors? Rated T due to some violence and some violence reference.


**Bravely Default:**

**Stay Strong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Default or the characters in this story; I am simply just another fan who writes stories.**

**Warning: May contain spoilers for the game.**

**Notes: Only rated T due to some violence and violence reference. The pairings, if I have any in any of my Bravely Default stories (coming soon hopefully) will probably be Tiz & Agnes and Ringabel & Edea. **

**Please read and review! **

* * *

Tiz and Til were sitting at a table in their room playing checkers. Til was using the red stones and winning, not because Tiz was letting him, mind, but because he was good at the game. Tiz never let anyone win, least of all his younger brother, that would be unfair for him and Tiz.

"King me!" Til says after moving one of his men to jump two of Tiz's, making it to the kings-row. Tiz did so and moved one of his men as well, and though he knew this seemed real, it wasn't. He remembered this day though…but wasn't Til…gone now?

"Hasn't this happened before?" Tiz asks, wondering if this was a dream, but he seemed to know already. Til didn't answer as he took his turn again, in fact, he didn't even seem to hear him. Somehow Til managed to take the rest of Tiz's men down this time, winning the game. "I win! But we should get back to work now." Til says, but as he stands up, Tiz remembers what else happens today.

"No, Til, wait!" Tiz half shouts, standing up to grab Til's hand, but his hand goes right through Til's and he falls over instead. Til acts like everything is normal and doesn't even look at Tiz as he walks outside. "Wait, please, Til!" Tiz screams, getting to his feet and chasing after him.

He quickly follows Til to the large shack-like building which they kept the sheep in, then jumps in front of the doorway, but Til goes right though him and goes inside, opening the door for the sheep. And though this seemed like a nightmare and probably was, Tiz couldn't give up. He had the chance to rescue his brother from the chasm; he wasn't going to lose him again…ever. He continued trying to get in Til's way as they headed down the hill. Soon the chasm begins cracking the ground, taking houses down.

"Til, please, no!" Tiz screams, but it did no good. Til began falling, and Tiz reaches out to grab his hand, which works this time. "Give me your other hand!" Tiz screams, saying the same words by accident. "Let me go! We'll both fall at this rate!" Til screams in return, and it seemed so much like it was really happening again…could it be possible that this was real? That he was getting another chance at saving Til? Or perhaps he dreamed everything else, much like a vision and was now getting the chance to change it?

He would take the chance, dream or not. "I'm not losing you…again…" Tiz whispers the last part. The wind blowing his and Til's hair, the ground moving and making it hard to hang on…. "Now hurry and give me your hand!" He shouts, wishing he could do something. Was Til's fate inevitable? No, he could rescue him! But at that moment, the ground shakes harder and his grip slips…along with the hand of his younger brother…who screams as he falls to his death. Leaving Tiz to stare in shock, his hand still out-stretched. Then, unlike what really happened, everything goes black….

* * *

Tiz screamed as he sat up, looking around franticly. Was he back in Florem? Or was he somewhere else? "Tiz…it is going to be okay…" Agnes says from his right side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "W—where am I?" He says, finding it hard to speak as his throat was burning and dry.

"Florem…" Edea says, standing behind Agnes. "Are you quite alright?" Ringabel asks, sitting on the left side of the bed. "Yeah—I'm fine." Tiz answers quietly. "Nightmares are becoming for frequent for all of us." Ringabel says, frowning. "And worse…" Edea says, looking as if she remembered a bad dream of hers.

"But they are just dreams…they are not real." Agnes says, sounding scared as well though. "What was your dream about, Tiz?" Ringabel asks suddenly. Was he joking? "Til…my younger brother…" Tiz whispers, new tears springing into in eyes. "It was about how he died?" Ringabel asks quietly. Tiz just nodded, he couldn't say anything. "Can't you just leave him alone?" Edea asks quietly but angrily. Ringabel just waved a hand, motioning for her to hush.

"But it already happened; most of your dreams are about things that have already happened. Why let that bother you? You must grasp the fact and move on. We must stay strong, or we'll lose each other." He says, speaking to all of them. Edea almost elbowed him halfway through his sentence, but he was right.

"True…" She says grimly, nodding. "And we will stay strong and restore this world to peace." Agnes says, though she still looked upset. Tiz nods too, still not wanting to speak, but he couldn't just hide away and cry. None of them could. They had to fight, they had to work, and they had to help this world even though they wanted to cry, lay in bed all day, or stop and let the enemy win. Any of that would be easy, but it didn't make it right.

"We'll stay strong until the end, then!" Edea says, putting her hand out in the middle of all of them. "Until the end…" Ringabel says in agreement, putting his hand on hers. "Until the end…" Agnes says, nodding as she put her hand on Ringabel's. "Until the end…" Tiz says, placing his hand on Agnes's.

They were indeed family, and they were also inseparable.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story!**

**Reviews will be appreciated! **


End file.
